Deke Forsythe
Deke Forsythe is best known for his placement as First Officer on the USS Fenrir when Captain Hunter was leading the ship. When Deke had a nervous breakdown and went missing shortly after whe was presumed dead, only to come back and find his family went on after an impromptu divorce. Deke is currently serving at Starfleet HQ. In future plots, Deke was murdered in October, 2401. Background Information Being very close to his mother, Deke was devastated when he came to find her dead in her shower at her home. After her death he spiralled out of control and divorced his wife, wishing to be alone and eventually went missing. He was born in Shrevport, Louisiana. Personal Life Zuri Dorr Deke met his lover, Zuri Dorr, originally because he was once married to her mother. Deke was petitioned by Zuri with the intention of having one up on her mother and sister (to whom Deke is the father), as well as encouraging him to become Captain. Spurred by her sexuality, Deke was able to make Captain in a couple months and Zuri kept her promise to keep him as second. When she broke up with her first, Ferran, Deke became her first and they moved in together. In October of 2401 when he realized how much he gave up for Zuri and attempted to break it off, Deke was killed by his lover. Previous Spouse(s) Naryanna U'Zotti Deke met his first wife, Naryanna U'Zotti CP/Naryanna U'Zotti, on the Fenrir shortly after her break up with Bashir. Deke formed a relationship when he confessed he had a hidden crush on Nary for some time. Things moved quickly and they were married. Soon after, Naryanna conceived Jasmine and the couple moved to Earth so she would be able to concentrate on her impending motherhood. However, in mid- 2381, Naryanna's mother-in-law died sending Deke into a tailspin. He soon fled, giving her an impromptu divorce before going MIA on another assignment. Figuring he was dead, Naryanna left with Jasmine to DS9, only to have Deke return having been labelled as a 'John Doe.' When Deke found out she was in a relationship with Eben Dorr, they briefly try a polygamous relationship however it fizzled and they parted ways, seeing each other only for Jasmine's benefit. They have one child together. Children Deke has one child with Cadence Dainken named Andrew Forsythe. Please see link for more information. Deke has one child with Naryanna U'Zotti named Jasmine Dorr/Jasmine Davenport. Please see links for more information. Grandchildren Deke has two grandchildren from Jasmine Davenport and Cord Davenport named Jodelle Davenport and Aria Davenport. Please see the links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2367-2371, Deke graduated four years later with a degree in astrophysics and quantum chemistry. Military Service Upon graduating, Deke went into the service on a various number of ships until he landed on the USS Fenrir for the duration of the Dominion War. After the ship was decommissioned, Deke went to into Research and development at Starfleet HQ until he was murdered. Years as Ensign: 2371-2373 ** Lt. JG: 2373-2375 ** Lieutenant: 2375-2376 ** Lt. Commander: 2376-2380 ** Commander: 2380-Current ** Captain: 2401-2401 Future 9 Deke Forsythe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots 9 Deke Forsythe Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2350 Category:All Characters